twin_maskfandomcom-20200214-history
Clara Leanna Ramsey
An academic at heart, Clara prefers to spend her time reading poetry and stories in the Guild of Academics. However, a Summoner by trade (with a lethal repertoire of spirit tethers on her person upon returning) she can often be found defending her fellow Returned on the front lines of battle. Known Information First Life Clara Ramsey was born in late October of 2135r to Bartholomew James Ramsey III and Constance Marie Ramsey of Ad Decimum. Her father studied in the Red Tower before going on to join the Arbiters' while her mother studied and later taught in the Blue Tower. Clara is the twin sister to Bartholomew James Ramsey IV, better known by the nickname Tolly. As a young child, she began her training in the Blue Tower while her brother studied in the Yellow. At some point in early 2145c, Constance and Tolly were killed in an accident, the cause of which resulted in Clara's father arranging for her to live from then on as a ward of the Black Tower, which she remained until her death. After becoming a ward she saw her father only on rare occasions. She was killed in 7r when a cabal of shades descended upon the Library of Crystal and Bone where she worked as an Assistant Conservator. As the shades began to steal artifacts from the library around her, she attempted to wrest one of the boxes free from a shade's grasp. In the struggle she was knocked into a large bookshelf which toppled onto her, resulting in a short but quite painful death. Upon Returning October 10r* Friday Clara returned on the shore of The Torrent on the outskirts of Port Frey early Friday night of the October Gathering* in the year 10r. Her memory fuzzy and finding herself surrounded by strangers and shades she quickly invoked the first of her defensive spirits she could find, Truly the Bear. By the time she reached the edge of the port town she determined herself safe enough to return the bear to his realm and began searching for information...and food and drink thanks to Truly's lingering pull. She walked through the streets and saw a sign for a place called the Guild of Academics. Before she could enter a group of Acid demons attacked in the streets. Samson, her snake spirit found his way back to her and protected her as she fought along side a loud man in what (in the dark light at least) looked to be a bright pink tunic. Once the threat was dispatched, she finally entered the guild. She attempted to listen to information being given to her and another Newly Retuned Decimal named Henry by a glowing man named Castete, but was unable to resist the need for food for too long and left the Guild of Academics. She stumbled into a tavern called the Golden Kilt where she was given copious amounts of water and the gift of a protective ward that would allow her new soul to remain untainted should the dangers of the town end her new life again. She thanked the Trahazi Elder Camilla and the possum looking woman Chrysanthemum for their kindness with the ward and the barmaid Yaona and the man who had paid for her drinks whose name she had not caught but was dressed in purple and bells before returning to the main road as her hunger continued. Upon making her way to the Main Road she was greeted by a familiar face; that of a friend of her parents whom she had known for most of her life, Barrister Hieronymus Galrath. Having found a point of reference for her past life (and the effects of the bear spirit fading) Clara began to recall who she was and listened intently as the Barrister explained what being Returned meant and the basics of life in Port Frey. He brought her to the Arcane Tutelage Lesson given by Kenrin Arakai (another shocking bit of information to hear as it wasn't everyday you got a lesson from a figure you grew up hearing about in history lessons) who introduced his guest speaker Cestalagos Dîr Cellagar, the pair began their lesson on the school of magic related to the Dreaming. It was made very clear throughout the lecture that the information being granter had been sanctioned by a governing body known as Unity. Tired, and frankly a bit overwhelmed, Clara decided that perhaps Tolly would better appreciate the lesson; she invoked his spirit and attempted to sort through her own thoughts while he watched. Perhaps it was the late hour or the shock of the evening that caused her to lapse in the watching of his actions until she found her body throwing its arms around the waist of a man in a long red tunic. By the time she could dispel Tolly, Archmage Kayn Undertow had returned to his warding, accepting her profuse apologies and telling her to focus on the lesson. She returned to her seat and recalled Tolly, keeping a closer watch through her eyes as the class finished. After a few more words of proper greeting with the Archmage (himself a family friend whom she had not seen since she was Tolly's permanent age herself) and being advised by him that they could speak more the next day, Clara decided to try to find one of the tours she had heard mention of for the Newly Returned such as herself. Before she could leave the tavern, she spotted a shock of blue hair in the crowd and felt her jaw grow a bit slack; at this point she was fully convinced she was simply asleep somewhere in the Library and would wake to find Alesia scolding her for slacking off. She felt her fingers make contact with the rough green material of Fen's coat as she punched his arm and couldn't find the energy to apologize for interrupting his conversation. She laughed as he hugged her and embraced him as well. He led her into the streets and introduced her to friends of his by the names of Captain Kate and Kalira. While they walked through what she would come to know as the Returned District, the group chatted pleasantly. She apologized for not being able to answer many of his questions regarding the current state of Ad Decimum, not remembering much at that time beyond the details of her death and a few strong memories from her childhood. The group came across a shade in the streets and stopped Clara from attacking it declaring it harmless. When she told them that she disagreed, having met her death in her first life at the hand of shades, Fen (with good nature) laughed and explained that that was slightly amusing given the frequent and often harmless appearance of shades in the port town. As the night deepened her guides insisted that they show her a place called "Murder Alley" which showed the source of its name before they had taken but a few steps into it. A group of shades and lurkers materialized out of the darkness and Clara put to use the sword she had returned with in her hand. Thinking too slowly to activate any of her spirits Clara was dropped into a state of bleeding out in moments and was narrowly brought back from the brink after the group dispatched the creatures. Arriving safely back at the Golden Kilt, Fen apologized for his teasing declaring that perhaps shades were not so embarrassing a way to die, all things considered. After a brief nap, Clara made her way to Fen's Fireside stories where she listened to the tales of fear and dread Fen and 3 other members of the Returned told before he convinced her to tell one herself. She stood before the crowd and pulled her cloak tight around her, unused to so many eyes, and told 'The Tale of the Three-Eyed Seer.' The group then made their way to the Bronze Leaf Tavern to play a variant of Chess. A vision came to Clara of a great deal of danger and as she excused herself to reflect upon it she was set upon by another group of shades. This time better prepared she summoned Truly once more and held her own for a moment before becoming overwhelmed. She was pulled from he ground and back into the fight by a tall blond man dressed all in black who informed her that lightning seemed to harm them and she made a note to look into a way to harness elements for combat soon. The creatures dispatched, they parted ways. As numerous battles broke out through the night she held her own only falling into bleed out once more and being taken to recover from the weakness left after in The Taggart Clinic for Hope and Healing. She spent a short period there and thanked the blonde half-celestial who looked to be in charge before returning to the streets. Tired and ready to sleep, hoping that doing so would allow her to wake from this strange dream, she made her way to a house she had seen bearing a small sign offering rooms for the newly returned on their first night free of charge. She was accompanied in that walk by a dragon-kin named Marquises Soliver. On her way to the house she came across and properly introduced herself to Kenrin, who looked what she would call happily surprised when she stated her affiliation with the Black Tower. She arrived finally at the house, but before she could knock, a voice down the road called for a summoner and she let her curiosity get the better of her. The scene she came upon was a being the group surrounding ti called Yanzer, the Death Jester. It was mocking a man dressed in deep purple and spring a quite fancy hat (which according to the Jester it had once won and held for over a year in a duel in which it defeated the man while covering its own face with a napkin) and explain to those gathered that it needed to kill the Returned for "fucking with his shit" and it could not accept their negotiations as that would make it look weak. Reaching the end of her emotional rope, she raised her hand and interrupted. She informed the Jester that she had returned from death only a few hours earlier and had therefore categorically not fucked with any of his shit and asked if she was free to go. Yanzer, granted her leave stating it was "not fun to kill the new ones" and she nodded, turning on her heel and finding her nights shelter. TBC (*Note while it occurred in November of the year of 2019, canonically the gathering took place in late October in the year of 10r) Status Clara has no know status. Allies *Hieronymus Galrath, Esq. *Archmage Kayn Undertow *Fen Urdwell *Ser Teagan Uldraven *Lady Donya Uldraven Enemies * Obituaries *N/A Rumors * Quotes *"Beautiful. Goodnight." Clara to Yanzer the death Jester after clarifying to it that she had returned from death only a few hours earlier and did not deserved to be killed, to which it agreed. Character Inspirations * Elsa (Frozen) * Anna (Frozen) * Cheryl Blossom (Season 1 - Riverdale) * Belle (OUaT) Soundtrack